Recently, various devices for broadcast services have been provided, so there is a need for a method of supporting various receiving schemes in the broadcast services.
Further, demand for data transport for various formats including a packet which is based on an internet protocol (IP) as well as moving picture experts group-2 (MPEG 2)-transport stream (TS) packet transport.
Generally, a layer which is between a physical layer and an IP layer in a communication system is referred to as link layer, and a design for the link layer is optimized according to a type of a service provided by the communication system and a characteristic of the physical layer.
So, there is a need for a scheme of optimizing a link layer protocol for a broadcast system by considering a characteristic of a physical layer of a broadcast network and a broadcast service.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.